Hole saws comprise an arbor, which can be attached with one end to a power drill, and a hole saw blade and a center drill at the opposite end of the arbor. The hole saw blade comprises a toothed cylinder part and a round top plate. Since wear during use is concentrated to the hole saw blade, and since one may wish to drill different size holes, hole saw blades with different diameters are sold separate from the arbors.
Flat saw blades can easily be packaged separately or together in simple flat packages to prevent the teeth from damaging or becoming damaged by other tools in a tool box. Hole saw blades can only be packaged together if they have different diameters, and box-type packages for them have a disadvantage that the diameter and state of wear cannot be inspected without opening the box.
The present invention concerns an edge protector for hole saw blades, which will protect the blades from damaging or being damaged by other tools in a tool box when stored without other packaging, and which is suitable for displaying on a wall at retailers or tool suppliers.